Last Chance
by Xtremely-Canadian
Summary: Trish let the love of her life get away...Will she be able to get him back before he gets married? (Includes: Randy, Stacy, Trish, Jericho, Steph plus more..)
1. Devestating News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...well maybe a couple pairs of socks but other than that NADDA!! So don't sue!  
  
A/N: This chapter's not very long, it's just a starter...so hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
She opened her front door, and walked down the long driveway until she reached her mailbox. Pulling out the rather large pile of envelopes, she closed up the mailbox and made her way back up to her house. While walking she went through the stack of mail in her hand.   
  
"Junk. Junk. Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill. What's this?" she said to herself curiously as she shut the front door. She had came across a small white envelope with her name and address printed neatly on the front of it. She dropped the rest of the envelopes on the kitchen counter and made her way over to her leather sofa and sat herself down. She turned over the envelope and noticed the return address printed on the back. Her eyes went wide with shock when she seen who had sent it.  
  
She hadn't spoken to him in four months. He had requested an extended leave of absence from the company for personal reasons and no one had heard from him since. The first thing that ran through her mind, was the conversation they had a month before his leave. She had thought about that conversation everyday since it happened, regretting she hadn't fought harder for what she wanted. No not wanted, needed.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
She sat on the sofa in her hotel room as he paced in front of her, deep in concentration. She let out a frustrated groan before speaking.   
  
"Does this have a point? Or is your sole purpose for being here to wear a hole in the rug?" she asked, obviously annoyed. He had been pacing for the fifteen minutes since he had arrived. Once she spoke he stopped and glared at her.  
  
"Yes this has a point, I'm just thinking of the proper way to say what I need to say." he said before throwing his hands up with his own frustration, and sitting down on the chair opposite her.   
  
"Well if you're having such a hard time thinking of the 'proper way to say what you need to say' then don't. Just say whatever the hell it is that's on your mind!" she yelled, then sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just you're driving me crazy here."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Okay, I'll take your advice and just say it. I don't think that you and I are such a good idea." he finally said, before letting out a rather large breath in relief. He had finally said something. When he looked up at her he noticed the shock that was clearly written across her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, afraid of the answer. She was praying that she had heard him wrong.  
  
"I mean, I think it's time that we end this, and move on." he said watching her face intently. He saw many different emotions flash through her beautiful eyes. He recognized them all. He looked at the saddened expression on her face. She was looking down at her hands, wringing them nervously, trying to hold back the tears.   
  
"Why?" she finally managed to choke out. He sat there for a few minutes trying to think of a good reason. In all actuality he didn't have a reason. At least not one that she would understand.   
  
"We're just both too busy. We don't have time for each other because of our jobs and it just wouldn't work out." He cringed after he said those words. He sounded so fake, and he should have. Everything he said was a load of bull. She sat there, slowly nodding her head as the words sunk in.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." she finally said, forcing a small smile on her face. "Hey, it's better that we ended it before we got too serious right?" He smiled back at her.   
  
"Yeah." was all he could say. She continued to nod, internally laughing at herself for saying what she just said. Before they got too serious? HA! She had already fallen in love with the guy, and was just too afraid to tell him.   
  
"Well, I don't see why we can't be friends. We were only dating for two months, and it would be a waste to throw away such a good friendship." she stated firmly as she stood up. "Why don't we call the others and go out to that new club downtown?"  
  
He stood up as well. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll just go to my hotel room and change. Be back in a few." he said before making his way out the door. The entire time she had a forced smile on her face, until the door shut. As soon as she heard the sound of the door closing, she let her smile fall and the tears that had been in her eyes flow. She had just allowed the best thing in her life to walk out the door, without a fight. She was a coward.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
She just stared at the envelope in her hand, afraid to open it. They stayed true to their word and remained friends. The best of friends, until he left. She took in a deep breath, and opened up the envelope. Inside was a white card. She slowly opened it up. What she saw came as a hard blow. She felt as if someone had reached inside her chest, grabbed a hold of her heart and began to squeeze as hard as they could. Tears started forming in her eyes. She threw her head back and just let the tears flow. Once they stopped, she continued to look at the paper in her hand, re-reading the writing in her head over and over again.   
  
Together with their parents  
  
Stacy Marie Keibler  
  
and  
  
Randy Orton  
  
invite you to share with them  
  
a celebration of love  
  
on Saturday, June nineteenth  
  
in the year two thousand and four  
  
at three o'clock in the afternoon  
  
St. Marks Lutheran Church  
  
825 King Street West  
  
Baltimore, Maryland  
  
Dinner: 6pm  
  
Reception: 8pm (Grey Silo Golf Course)  
  
2001 University Avenue East, Baltimore  
  
He was getting married. Not only that, but he was marrying someone within the company. She stood up, and made her way upstairs. *So, he's getting married is he?* she thought to herself. *There is no way I'm going to let you do that, without knowing exactly how I feel. This wedding is not going to happen Randy Orton, because I, Trish Stratus, am going to get you back!*  
  
Review!! Got it? Good!  
  
~Jess~ 


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing, got it? Good.  
  
A/N: I haven't figured out how I want this to end, beings as I just started it. So, what I want from you is who you think should end up together...Trish and Randy? Or Stacy and Randy? Well here's the next chapter...Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You're the best!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
She was sitting at one of the tables in the local coffee shop awaiting the arrival of her good friends Chris, Jay, Stephanie and Amy. They were going shopping for their outfits for the wedding, that was to be taking place in a little over a week. She still couldn't believe he was getting married! Just five months earlier he had been saying to her that they wouldn't work out because of their jobs. If that were the truth, then what was he doing with Stacy? Did she not work for the company too? For the life of her she couldn't figure out why they didn't work out, yet Stacy and him obviously were. Was she not good enough for him? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the loud obnoxious voice of Chris Irvine.   
  
"Move everybody! Make way for the king!" he yelled as he made his way through the people and over to the table Trish was sitting at. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovely Miss Stratus. Mind if we join you?" he said as he sat down in the seat across from her. She just raised her eyebrows before looking over to Stephanie, Amy and Jay who were coming up to the table.   
  
"How in the hell do you put up with him?" she asked the rest of her friends as they took a seat at the table as well.  
  
"Hey. I only have to put up with him when he's with Jay or we're at work. Other than that I have nothing to do with that." Amy told her pointing at Chris with a fake look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Hey! You know you love me!" Chris yelled out raising his arms in the air.   
  
"Ya know I love you C-Man!" Jay yelled out as the two of them high fived.  
  
"Well at least someone does." Steph rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on princess. You know you love me, and wouldn't be able to go on living without me!" Chris stated winking at the billion dollar princess.  
  
"Right. I think without you, my days would just get better!" she said as he stuck his tongue out at her.   
  
"Sorry to break up this lover's quarrel here, but what exactly are we doing today?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well I've decided that us ladies will split up from them and go off on our own. Then we can meet at the food court in about two hours for lunch?" Steph asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Jay and Chris both yelled out simultaneously.   
  
"Just because we won't be going with you doesn't mean that you don't have to get a suit! I expect the both of you to have suits for this wedding when we meet up." Steph pointed out.   
  
"Yes mother." Chris muttered.   
  
"Well, we better head out if we're going to have enough time to get our outfits!" Trish yelled out, standing up.  
  
"We have two hours. I'm pretty sure we'll find something!" Amy said, not quite sure how she was going to last two hours of shopping.  
  
"Hey! Two hours is hardly enough time to find something for a wedding!" Steph stated as if it were common knowledge. "Now come on let's go!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later the girls were walking around the mall, trying to figure out which store they would go in first. Amy was looking around when she noticed the not-so-happy look on Trish's face.  
  
"Trish hun, are you alright? You don't look that great." Amy said wrapping her arm around her.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine." she replied as she plastered a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Like hell you're fine. I know a fake smile when I see one. Now tell us what's up?" Steph said as she directed the girls over to one of the benches in the middle of the mall. They all sat down, and Amy and Steph watched Trish expectantly. Trish let out a breath before speaking.   
  
"Well it's this wedding." she started, "I just don't understand how Stacy and Randy can be getting married! I was with him for two months and he told me that it wouldn't work out because of our jobs. That they were too demanding! If that was the truth, then how can he marry Stacy? She works in the company too. Her days are just as hectic as mine, yet he found some way to make it work with her!" Trish yelled out the last part as tears started falling from her eyes.   
  
"Honey I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about you and Randy." Steph said.  
  
"I thought you guys both decided it was for the best. I mean, you two were still the best of friends even after it ended." Amy said.  
  
"Of course we were. If I couldn't have him, then I at least needed to have him in my life somehow. But it hurt, seeing him flirt with other people. And I thought we were really good friends, but I didn't even know he was seeing Stacy, and now he's getting married to her! Obviously he doesn't think of me as that great of a friend or else I would have known." she cried.  
  
"Trish, honey, how exactly do you feel about Randy?" Steph asked her, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I love him. I've always loved him. I never told him that though. I was planning on telling him that night, and then he broke up with me." she said between sobs.  
  
"Trish. You need to let him know how you feel." Steph said. "It's possible that he feels the same, and I think you owe it to him, and to yourself, to tell him exactly how you feel before he gets married, and possibly makes the biggest mistake of his life."  
  
"Yeah right. There is no way that he feels the same. If he did he never would have walked away from me." she said standing up.  
  
"Steph is right Trish. Maybe there's another reason why he ended things between the two of you. Before the wedding happens you're going to tell him how you feel, and then let him decide what he wants to do with that information." Amy demanded.   
  
"And if you don't, I'll sick Chris on you." Steph said, causing a small laugh to escape from Trish's lips.   
  
"Alright fine. I'll tell him before he gets married. But first, don't you think we find our outfits? We need to knock everyone off their feet ya know." Trish said. Steph and Amy got up off the bench and followed Trish to one of the stores.   
  
Meanwhile With the Guys.....  
  
"Chris come check this out!!" Jay yelled from the middle of the arcade. Chris came running over to see what his friend was so excited about. "I've beaten the high score dude!"  
  
"Awesome. How 'bout when you're done that we play some air hockey??" Chris asked, the excitement he was feeling dripping off every word he said.   
  
"Yes! I beat it!" Jay said practically jumping up and down, turning to Chris. "Alright let's play. But I guarantee that I'll whoop your ass just like the last time."  
  
"Oh please." Chris said as they walked over to the air hockey table. "You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it. And last time was a fluke, I was a bit distracted."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Steph's always in a low-cut top, you didn't have to choose our game to stare. Now let's start this game!" Jay exclaimed.   
  
They played air hockey for the next twenty minutes. Jay winning two games, and Chris winning two. They were on their tie breaking game when Chris' watch began to beep.  
  
"Oh shit!" he yelled, grabbing the attention of Jay.  
  
"What's a matter Chrissy? Quitting because you know I'm going to kick your ass?" Jay smirked.   
  
"No! We're supposed to be meeting the girls in ten minutes for lunch and we don't even have a damn tux yet!!" he yelled, running out the door to the arcade.  
  
"Dammit! HEY WAIT UP!" Jay yelled running after him.   
  
They ran across the hall and picked out a couple of suits and bought them without trying them on, and ran to the food court. They arrived with a few minutes to spare, and sat down at one of the tables attempting to catch their breath. About five minutes after they arrived, Trish, Steph and Amy made their way over to the table.   
  
"What the hell were you doing?" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah you're late!" Jay exclaimed.   
  
"You better shut your mouth before you end up going through a case of withdrawal." Amy said sitting next to Jay.   
  
"Sorry." he mumbled. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Well, our plane doesn't leave until 4:00 tomorrow morning, so I say we all go and pack?" Trish said.  
  
"Well, we're already packed." Chris said indicating to himself and Steph.  
  
"Yeah us too." Jay said, referring to himself and Lita. "You're the only one who needs to pack Trish, you're the only one who lives in this city." he pointed out.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, why don't you all come back to my place? Instead of paying for a hotel another night, you can stay with me. That way we can just get up and leave in the morning."  
  
"Okay." Amy nodded. "Umm, quick question. Who the hell's the maid of honor?"  
  
"And the best man." Trish finished.  
  
"Oh. Umm.." Steph started but couldn't finish because she didn't know. Chris cut in and finished for her.  
  
"Torrie's the maid of honor, and Kurt's the best man." Chris stated.  
  
"Ugh! I hate Torrie!" Amy groaned.   
  
"Don't we all." Trish said. "She's such a fucking skank!"  
  
"You said it." Steph agreed. "Wait. So then who are the bridesmaids? And the groomsmen?"  
  
"Let's see. Bridesmaids are, Jackie and Dawn, and the groomsmen are Cena and Dave."   
  
"Ahh. Whoda known?" Jay said as he stood up. "I don't know about all y'all but I think we should go and get an early night's sleep since we have to get up so early."  
  
"I agree." Amy said, as everyone got up and left.  
  
The Following Day....  
  
A very exhausted Steph walked off the plane, with Chris, Jay, Amy and Trish following her. She looked around for Randy or Stacy, but couldn't find either one of them. One of them was supposed to pick them up, since they didn't know where they were going.  
  
"Okay where the hell is Orton?" Steph groaned.   
  
"I don't know." Trish said, looking around hoping to spot him. "Where the hell is Keibler?"   
  
"Why the hell are we using last names McMahon and Stratus?" Chris asked walking up behind Steph.  
  
"Shut the hell up Jerky." she smirked.   
  
"Hey guys. Is that John?" Amy asked pointing towards a crowd of people surrounding one sole figure.  
  
"Yeah I think it is." Trish said. "Should we go rescue him from the madness?"  
  
"Hell no. You're not getting me anywhere near that mob." Jay said wrapping his arm around Amy.   
  
"We'll just wait here until he breaks free." Steph said setting her carry-on bag down. They all stood there chatting for a few minutes before John spotted them, and pushed his way through the crowd. He made his way towards them with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yo guys, what's up?" he asked as he stopped in front of the group.  
  
"Nothing much." they all replied.  
  
"Umm John? Where's Randy?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh, he couldn't make it. Too caught up with wedding stuff, so he sent me." he answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So you're his little errand boy huh?" Chris smirked, earning a slap on the arm from Steph.  
  
"Thanks for picking us up John. If you hadn't have showed up I don't think we'd be going to the wedding. No one knows there way around here." Steph said appreciatively.   
  
"Not a problem. Shall we go?" he asked as he grabbed a couple of bags for Trish, beings as she didn't have anyone like the other two.   
  
"Thanks." she blushed, causing him to smile.  
  
"No problem." he replied.   
  
They made their way to the car and away from the airport, towards the new residence of Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler, where they would be staying until after the wedding. The entire way there Trish was thinking about what she was going to say to Randy. She sighed, and leaned her head back, deciding on taking a nap, as opposed to giving herself a headache with the thought of Randy. *Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow.* was the last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Alright, so there's that chapter...not much happened, but let's just wait for the next one shall we? Anyways, Review! As always. ~Ciao~  
  
~*~Jess~*~ 


	3. And They Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay? Okay.   
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I still haven't decided who's going to end up with who, but I will figure it out, eventually...hopefully...anyways, here's the next installment.  
  
She felt the car come to a complete stop, and she slowly opened her eyes. They were here. She focused on the massive house in front of her, and her jaw dropped in awe. It was gorgeous. She opened her door and got out of the vehicle, much like everyone else. She pulled her sunglasses up off her face and onto the top of her head before looking over at her friends.  
  
"This looks like a damn hotel!" she exclaimed as she walked to the other car, that was carrying all their luggage.  
  
"I know. No wonder we were told not to get a hotel room." Amy said, also awe-struck.   
  
"Well, how about we admire the inside of the house too instead of standing out here in front of it, looking like stalkers." Jay said passing by Trish and his girlfriend, making his way up to the front door. When he reached the steps, he stopped and turned around. "Well? Am I the only one who wants to get out of this scorching sun?"  
  
"Hey I'm with ya man. Wait for me." Chris said as he began jogging up behind his friend.   
  
After what seemed like forever, the women, followed by John Cena, made their way towards the front door as well. When they met up with Jay and Chris they stood there not quite knowing what to do. Do they walk in or knock? If they DID knock, would they be able to hear them inside the huge house? They were snapped out of their daze when John pushed through them, and opened the front door.   
  
"Come in." he said walking through the open door. "RANDY!!" he screamed.  
  
"Holy hell. Did you have to yell so damn loud?" Steph said shaking her head trying to get the ringing out of her ears. John smirked at her.  
  
"Of course I did. Have you not seen the size of this house? If I hadn't do you honestly think he woulda heard me?" John asked her. Steph opened her mouth to say something, then stopped when she realized he definitely had a point.   
  
"Hey Guys!" Randy yelled as he came running down the stairs. He went up and hugged Steph and Amy, then shook Chris and Jay's hand while slapping John on the back. He then turned to Trish, who had a rather large smile on her face.  
  
"Hey stranger. Long time no see?" she said before reaching up to give him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Definitely been too long." he said before pulling away. Trish pulled away also, however, reluctantly.   
  
"Hey congrats man." Jay said smiling. "You definitely snatched yourself a good one."  
  
"Yeah man congratulations." Chris also said.   
  
"Thanks you guys." Randy said as a slight redness overcame his cheeks.  
  
"So. Where are our rooms?" Chris asked looking around. "These bags are killing me."   
  
"Oh. Follow me." he said as he led them all upstairs. They reached a long hallway, that had other smaller hallways coming off it. "Okay, this room here belongs Amy and Jay. The one next to it is for Steph and Chris."  
  
"I have to share a room with HIM?!" Steph shrieked.  
  
"Yes. I figured since you were such good friends, and the fact that everyone is doubling up, that you could share the room." Randy said.  
  
"Alright." Chris said. "But don't even THINK about molesting me in my sleep princess." As soon as the last statement left Chris' mouth he hurried into the room, leaving a stunned Stephanie in his wake.   
  
"I would NEVER touch you Irvine! I don't need to contract any diseases that you're carrying around. Who knows what you've picked up from those ring rats you take home with you!" she shrieked following him into the room and shutting the door.  
  
"They are so freaking childish!" Trish exclaimed through the laughter emanating from her mouth.  
  
"I know. You'd think that good friends like them would be more respectful. But hey, if the insults ever DID stop, I think I'd be scared." John said, laughing as well.  
  
"That goes for me too." Randy replied. "Okay, so the room next to them belongs to Dawn and Kurt who will be arriving tomorrow. The one after that belongs to Dave and Jackie who will be here in a couple days. And finally, we have reached your room."  
  
"Umm," Trish started to say, "Who am I roomed with?"  
  
"Why you're roomed with me beautiful!" John smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled back.   
  
"Well, I'll leave you all to get settled in. Supper's in about 3 hours, so feel free to tour around. We're going to go down to the beach after we eat." Randy said while walking away. Trish and John retreated into their room. Trish went over and sat on the king-sized bed that was located against the far wall, as John plopped himself down on the couch.  
  
"Um, there's only one bed." Trish said, finally noticing. John just smiled.  
  
"Actually there are two. This thing here pulls out into one." he said patting his hand down on the cushion.   
  
"Oh. Alright. Well I guess I had better get putting my stuff away then huh? Only have 3 hours until we eat." she said as she jumped up off the bed and walked into the adjoined bathroom with her bag of toiletries.   
  
An hour and a half later......  
  
Everyone made their way down the stairs, and into the living room. They all sat down on the couches in the room.   
  
"So when do we eat again?" Jay said as his stomach rumbled.   
  
"Not for another hour and a half." Amy said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Is that all you think about? Food?" Steph asked in disbelief.   
  
"Hey! A growing man such as myself needs to be nourished. Can't go more than three hours without food you know!" Jay smirked. "Right C-Man?"   
  
"Damn straight!" Chris said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I think you boys are done growing. I believe, Chrissy, that you have actually started to shrink!" Steph exclaimed, causing Trish and Amy to laugh.  
  
"What the hell are you on woman? There is no shrinkage with this sexy beast!" Chris yelled out.  
  
"Oh really? I must say that you are one of the shortest guys on the roster. I mean look at John, Jay and Randy. They're all taller than you!" Trish exclaimed. "Hey I just had a great idea!"   
  
"And what is that?" John asked, curiously.  
  
"Why doesn't Chrissy be the ring bearer? I realize that it's customary to have a child do it, BUT! He could definitely pass as a child. He's certainly got the personality not to mention all the guys will be looking down at him."  
  
"Okay, that's it! Now you're going to get it Stratus!" Chris yelled as he stood up. The smile quickly disappeared from Trish's face as she realized that he was going to be coming at her. She quickly jumped up and began to run. "Get back here blondie!" he yelled from behind her. She screamed as she went running across the floor that led into the kitchen. She didn't realize how slippery the floors were until she went sliding across in her socks. Struggling, she finally balanced herself, only to run into a hard object then falling to the floor. Chris stopped his pursuit as he realized what had just happened. He began laughing hysterically. "Thanks Orton!" he yelled before going back into the living room, laughing all the way.   
  
Trish looked up and realized that the large object she ran into was none other than Randy Orton. He smirked down at her and she began to blush. "I'm sorry," was all she could say as she tried to pull herself up.   
  
"No need to be sorry." he laughed, "That was rather amusing!"  
  
"Oh shut it Randy!" Trish smiled before it disappeared from her face, to be replaced by a frown.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned at the change of expression. She brought her hands down and began to rub her behind.   
  
"I think I bruised my ass." she said as she started laughing, him joining in with her. She looked up at him and her smile became wider. "Don't you dare say anything to Chris about me being hurt!"   
  
"I promise I won't!" he said bring his hands up as if to surrender.   
  
"Good. Now what exactly were you doing before I collided with you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I was coming in to tell you all that supper's ready. It seems that I had the times wrong." he told her.  
  
"Oh. Can I tell them?" she asked trying to hide the smirk that was attempting to form on her face. He looked down at her confused then shrugged.   
  
"Sure go for it." he said eyeing her wearily.  
  
"Thanks." she said before she turned around and faced the living room. "JAY! CHRIS! FOOD'S READY!!"   
  
Before Randy had a chance to acknowledge the ringing in his ears, two figures came running towards them with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Trish smirked before moving out of the way, dragging Randy over with her. They watched in amusement as the two went sliding across the floor and lost their balance, falling down, much in the same way Trish had. She immediately burst out laughing, as did John, Amy and Steph who came walking in behind them.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Amy asked between her little fits of giggles.   
  
"I always told Chris that his appetite wasn't healthy." Steph snickered, as she received a glare from Chris who had just pulled himself up off the floor.  
  
"I would say something back but I'm too damn hungry!" Chris said, as he and Jay continued on with their pursuit to the dining room.   
  
"Ahh, I see that nothing's changed." Randy laughed as he shook his head and followed them into the room. They girls, and John, all smirked before following in their wake.   
  
After Supper....  
  
Steph, Amy and Trish were all sprawled out in the living room. Their meal had been great, however they were all regretting just how much they ate.  
  
"Ugh! That's the last time I go to someone's house when they're serving a damn feast!" Trish exclaimed as she undid the top button of her jeans.   
  
"I'm with ya sista!" Steph exclaimed.   
  
"So Trish." Amy started, "When are you going to tell a certain someone about certain feelings you are feeling towards that certain someone?" Trish raised her eyebrows at her.   
  
"What's with all the certains?" she laughed.  
  
"Just shut it and answer the question!" Steph snickered.   
  
"I don't know. I'm thinking maybe while we're at the beach? Stacy won't be there. Wait, where was Stacy at supper?" Trish asked as realization dawned on her that the bride to be had not been seen since they had arrived.   
  
"She's out with her mom finalizing things for the wedding." Steph said.  
  
"Ah. Well I was thinking that would be the best time to tell him. It gives him time to think about it, not to mention the fact that I won't have to worry about Legs hanging off him the whole time."   
  
"Okay. So you're going to tell him at the beach. We will conveniently distract the guys while this is going on. You just have to tell us when. Deal?" Amy asked extending her hand out for Trish to shake. Trish smirked and reached out to grab Amy's hand.   
  
"Deal."  
  
That's that chapter! Please Review! I love feedback, then again who doesn't? Next chapter is at the beach...and how will Randy react to Trish? Tune in next time! Until then, Ciao!  
  
Jess 


	4. The Truth

Whoa! It's been one year and two days since I updated this. Bad, Bad Me! I hope there's someone out there who's still interested though. If anyone's still reading this, I'd like to say that I plan on updating regularly again! And I'm sorry for the long, long, loooooooooooong wait! Well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The sun had just begun to set, and the newly arrived guests were running around like crazy people, trying to get their stuff ready for the beach. Trish was in her and John's room trying to make herself look incredibly good, considering that within the next couple of hours she would do what she came here to do: admit her feelings to a certain Legend Killer. After applying her lip gloss, she set down the container and stepped away from the mirror so she could see her whole body. Twirling herself around to see herself from every angle, she finally concluded that she did indeed look good.

"Yo, you look great so why don't you step away from the mirror and get a move on so we can get down to the water," her roommate for her time there said as he stepped into the room. "Everyone's waiting on you."

"Sorry. I'm ready alright? Let's go!" she said in a cheery voice as she exited the room and made her way down the hall and the steps and towards the front door.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Chris yelled when he seen the blonde bombshell making her way down the stairs. "We've been waiting for like ever!"

"Shut up Jerky. You sound like a damn valley girl," Stephanie said while punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Now that everyone's here, let's head out!"

"YEAH!" everyone yelled out simultaneously, excited about a night down on the beach.

As soon as the van stopped, Chris and Jay jumped out and ran towards the water, jumping in once they reached it.

"Those guys are insane," Trish shook her head as she gathered her bag in her hands. "I don't understand how you two can put up with them."

"What do you mean, 'you two'?" Steph asked curiously.

"What do you think I mean? I'm referring to you and Amy. I mean, I have a hard enough time putting up with them and I only see them at work and occasionally outside of work when we get holidays. But you two! You guys are dating them. They're there all the time. I just don't understand how you put up with them," she shook her head, following Randy and John down to the water.

"WHOA!" Steph yelled out as she ran to catch up with her friend. "You're delusional you know that? Chris and I are NOT dating. I mean, it's Chris. Chris Irvine. That's just - ugh! I can't even explain how disgusting that is!"

"Riiight," Trish rolled her eyes. "The two of you are inseparable. You're like two children who tease each other and pick on each other even though deep down, everyone knows you kids are in loooove."

"I am not in love with Irvine!" Steph screeched, as Trish laughed running away. "I'm going to make you pay for that little comment Trish. You better run!"

Stephanie chased after Trish for a good 10 minutes before they both decided to call it quits. Everyone gathered at the same spot on the beach and set up their chairs.

"So. Now that we're here on this marvelous looking beach, what shall we do?" Stephanie asked as she pretended to ponder the thought.

"Good question." John said looking at the brunette. "Hey, Randy, don't ya got a couple of jet skis or something?"

"Yeah, but the one's broken so I'm afraid I've only got one for today." Randy said as he regarded the group. "We could always just go out two at a time."

"Sounds good to me," Trish smiled, thinking to herself that going out on the water alone with Randy would be the perfect time to tell him. "And I got dibs on going first!"

"Oh no you don't! This sexy beast is going to ride first! You get in line sister!" Chris stood up and yelled.

"Dream on Chris," Amy laughed, before the smile turned into that of a smirk. "Trish is going first and I think Randy should go with her."

"What? Why! I wanna go!" the first ever undisputed champion pouted.

"Because," Stephanie added. "They haven't seen each other in a while and they should get some time to catch up!"

Trish smiled as she viewed her friends, immediately understanding what they were trying to do. She knew it would work too because no one dared question Stephanie McMahon. Well, unless you go by the name of Chris Irvine.

"Good it's settled!" Steph exclaimed excitedly. "Randy, Trish, go grab that jet ski. Amy and I will keep these three occupied," she stated while motioning towards the two blonde Canadians and the rapper. "Have fun!"

Trish and Randy took off towards the shed near the docks that was home to his jet skis. The short walk was made in silence, and Trish continually went over in her mind what she was going to say to him, and how she was going to win him back. She was brought back into the now at the sound of a voice, one which belonged to the object that plagued her thoughts.

"Sorry. What did you say?" she asked slightly embarrassed that she had been zoned out.

"I just wanted to know whether you wanted to drive or not," he repeated now that she was listening.

"Oh. You can drive first, I just wanna relax," she smiled at him.

"That's fine with me," he smiled, before pulling out the jet ski and handing the blonde a life jacket. After putting his own life jacket on he hopped on the jet ski before turning his head to look at his companion for the evening. "Hop on pretty lady, I've got something to show ya!" he smirked. Trish just laughed before hopping on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, a smile gracing her face that had no intention of leaving any time soon as they sped off into the ocean.

Back on the beach Amy and Steph sat conversing with one another about what would take place between Randy and Trish on their jet ski ride while the guys played volleyball by themselves. Realizing the game wasn't all that fun without more people they decided to find out what the two ladies were discussing.

"So," Chris started as he plopped himself down beside Steph. "What are you ladies gossiping about? The beautiful thing that is my gorgeous body?"

"Man you are so full of yourself," Amy shook her head. "Hey, where'd John go?"

"Oh, he went back to the van to grab something and no I don't know what it was," Chris replied.

"Alright," Amy said before returning to the question previously asked, "And if you must know, we were discussing Trish and Randy."

"What about them?" Jay asked as he sat himself down next to his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure if we should tell you, what with your big mouths and all," Steph teased.

"Awww, come on Stephy! You know you can trust us!" Chris exclaimed before contorting his face into that of a sad puppy dog.

"Alright I'll tell you just stop it with those damn big droopy eyes!" Steph exclaimed. Chris smiled triumphantly and awaited the answers to their questions.

"Well, we're just trying to figure out what's going to happen between the two of them while they're out on the water," Amy started.

"What do you mean?"

"What we mean is Trish is still in love with Randy. She's going to tell him tonight that she still loves him to see if he still loves her," Steph grinned.

"Wait. She's going to tell her best friend, whom she dated briefly, that she's in love with him on the week of his wedding?" Jay questioned trying to gather all the information.

"Yes," the girls replied.

"Is she insane?" he yelled out. "She's going to get her heart broken!"

"No she isn't!" Steph said. "Because I guarantee you he feels the same way about her. There was no way he just forgot about his feelings for Trish, that's ridiculous. Besides, his sole purpose for breaking up with her was because they worked for the same company and it'd be hard because they'd never see each other with both of them having a hectic schedule, and then the next thing you know he's marrying another woman who works in the same damn company! There's more to this story than we know, and the only part we're missing is why Randy really broke up with Trish."

"Well we don't know why he did it, but in regards to your first statement and your guarantee about his feelings, why don't we make a little wager?" Chris smirked, regarding the brunette.

"What kind of wager?" she asked intrigued.

"Well, I bet you that even if Trish does tell him about her feelings, this wedding will still happen," Chris stated.

"And I bet YOU," Steph began, "that there is no way this wedding is going to happen."

"Alright, so what are the stakes? I don't want money, got enough of it as it is," Chris smiled.

"How about if I win, you get to be my slave for a week," Steph smirked, confident that she would win.

"Alright. But if I win, I get the same thing. You're MY slave for a week. Deal?" Chris asked while extending his hand towards Stephanie. She regarded his hand while in thought before extending hers out to meet his.

"Deal."

Randy pulled his jet ski up to the docks at the spot he brought Trish to. The couple hopped off, and Trish looked around taking in the view.

"Wow," she said as she stared at the land in awe. "What is this place?"

"It's just a place I like to come to, to think," he said before making his way down the beach and towards the sand hills. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah," she said before following the Legend Killer. "It's actually kind of strange that we came here because there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she told him before taking a seat at the foot of one of the hills. He sat down beside her and waited for her to continue. When she didn't he smiled slightly.

"Ya know when someone says 'there's something I've been meaning to tell you' they usually, you know, tell the person," he smirked.

"Oh sorry. I'm just trying to think of the right words to say you know? Because I don't want this to come out wrong or anything."

"Okay, take all the time you need. I don't have anywhere to be right now," he smiled at her, hoping to help her figure out what to say.

"Okay, the thing is," she began, "Umm..the thing is- Oh Goddess this is hard!" she exclaimed standing up.

"I don't understand why it's so hard. Trish, we're friends. You should be able to tell me anything," he encouraged.

"You mean like how you told me you were seeing Stacy?" she lashed out, becoming defensive. _Get it together Trish. You don't want to fight!_ she scolded herself.

"I'm sorry about that. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just, I didn't know how you would take it," he said looking down.

"You didn't know how I would take it? Well isn't that a load of shit! You knew damn well how I would take it considering not too long ago you and I were together and you ended it with me because it would be too hard since we worked for the same company," she began to pace. "How would you take it if you received an invitation in the mail to a wedding of the person you were in love with, who you considered to be one of your best friends, and yet you didn't even know that person was seeing someone!" she screamed out before his words caused her to look at him.

"What did you say?" he questioned, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"What?" Trish asked pretending not to know what he was talking about, when in reality she knew of her slip in her minute of rage.

"What did you say?" he tried again, a little louder and more forceful than before.

"I said," she exhaled loudly while staring at her feet before looking up at him, staring directly into his eyes. "I love you."


End file.
